<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Love Could Be Enough by LimaBeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822064">Maybe Love Could Be Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie'>LimaBeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Was Not Supposed To Happen [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaBeanie/pseuds/LimaBeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Alert: It wasn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Was Not Supposed To Happen [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of an Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to gift this work to the person who’s comment I was reading when I thought of the idea for this last part, but then Taylor Swift asking to be excluded from this narrative popped  into my head and decided to not drag an innocent person into my mess 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was three months into their relationship, a month before he was due back in China, when Yifan asked the question that Junmyeon had been dreading. “Aren’t you getting old?” Yifan says out of nowhere over breakfast. “ <em>Hyung, </em>what does that have to do with Hapkido?” To be fair, Yifan had not had his morning coffee yet and there was a logical train of thought going on in his head. Instead of explaining that though, yifan places a soft kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead, earning him an eye roll. “Please don’t call me that. It doesn’t suit you. I just meant that your turning 30 soon, shouldn’t you be in the military by now?” Yifan explains, not noticing how his boyfriend suddenly became tense. “Actually… I’m leaving in a couple months.” Junmyeon answers. Yifan drops his chopsticks in shock. “And you’re only mentioning this now?”</p><p>“I didn’t think that it was a big deal. You’ll be back in China by then anyway.” Junmyeon says trying to save face and Yifan knows it but lets it go. “How long will you be gone?”</p><p>“About 18 months.”</p><p>“Were you even going to tell me? Or was I going to open Twitter one day, and find out through an official statement with all your fans?”</p><p>“Fan ah.”He just says, not knowing how to respond. He wants to say that he was going to tell him before that could have ever happened but he also knows that he’s had plenty of opportunity to say something over the past three months and yet here they are.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon gets up from where he was sitting across from his boyfriend, only to sit down right next to him. Junmyeon wraps his arms around, a frowning Yifan’s left arm and leans into his giant boyfriend. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” Junmyeon says switching to formal Korean. Not for the first time, Junmyeon is such an enigma to Yifan. Yifan thinks back to that first morning three months ago, that kiss they shared in Junmyeon’s doorway. He knows a goodbye kiss when he gets one. Yifan has ghosted people out of sheer necessity, enough times to know when it’s about to happen to him. Maybe that’s why he went a little out of his mind and confessed his love to someone he had known for less than 12 hours, most of which were spent sleeping. Junmyeon has that same look in his eyes that he had back then. Yifan doesn’t understand how someone with one foot out of the door can look at him with those eyes. How he can apologise so easily and make sure that they are okay every time they fight, even though he’s still convinced that they won’t make it. “I love you.” Yifan hopes that Junmyeon gets everything he’s trying to say with those words. “Me too.” He says back to casual Korean, unable to look Yifan in the eyes. Yifan knows that it’s hard to take him seriously when he says those words. Especially seeing as they have only known each other for three months, so Junmyeon doesn’t know that despite all the trouble that Kris gets into with his unconsciously flirty persona, Yifan doesn’t just throw around those words. He would never say them if he didn’t mean it with everything in him, but Junmyeon is not ready for that conversation.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It was about a week a later,  Junmyeon and Yifan’s 101<sup>st</sup> day. They hadn’t gotten a chance to meet up the day before between Yifan wrapping up his movie and Junmyeon’s idol schedule and Junmyeon was getting anxious. He could tell that Yifan was still upset that he hadn’t told him about his enlistment and he still felt guilty, even if Yifan was quick to forgive him. Guilt. Seems like that’s all Junmyeon knows how to feel these days. He feels guilty for being in a relationship and having to keep it secret. He feels guilty every time he has to lie in interviews. He feels guilty for avoiding his parents’ calls ever since his mother found out about said relationship. He feels guilty for neglecting his friends and giving all his free time to a man who’s leaving in a couple weeks. Most of all he feels guilty for keeping this thing he’s got with Yifan  going on for this long. Their love was not made to last, Junmyeon has known that since day one. If it’s not the fact that them both being male makes the best case scenario for them illegal, then it’s that they live in different time zones. If not that, then there’s the military. Yifan and he are about to become just another statistic. One of the many couples broken by the military and long distance and yet Junmyeon just can’t seem to do the right thing and stop things here. Before things get too deep.</p><p>Junmyeon is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears someone putting in the code for his apartment and letting themselves in. “Who told you that you could just come in?” He yells from the kitchen where he was getting started on dinner. “Yeobo, listen to how your son greets us. Is this how you raised him?”</p><p>“Why is the rude one my son all of a sudden?” An all too familiar voice grunts in his living room and Junmyeon almost cuts his finger at the shock. He puts the knife down and rushes out to the living room, desperately hoping that his ears deceived him. <em>Please! Not today!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Omonim! Abonim! Why?” Is all Junmyeon could say with how flustered he is. “You would know if you bothered to answer your phone. Why spend so much money if your own mother and father can’t reach you? There’s no use in raising children.”  His father is in full lecture mode. He doesn’t have time for this. “Leave my son alone. My Junmyeon ah have you eaten?” His mother coos before walking into the kitchen. Junmyeon is too busy trying to figure out when he became her son again to follow. “Son, since when do you like japchae?” His mother asks from the kitchen and he’s back in panic mode. Of course she can tell what he’s making just from seeing all the ingredients laid out. “I just chose it because it’s quick.” Junmyeon explains hoping to get his parents out of his place before his boyfriend shows up. “ I brought you some more banchan (side dishes), but I see that you’ve been making your own. Isn’t this too much food for just you? Oh! Is my son in law coming?!” Junmyeon watched as his mother goes from confusion to glee when she realises what her son’s plans were for tonight. She is definitely not going anywhere. “Ya! Is this what you were going to feed him??!”</p><p>“You were fine when you thought that it was just me  eating it. Your actual son.” His mum ignores him in favour of searching his kitchen, to see what she can do to spice up the basic meal her son was preparing. Junmyeon takes out his phone to tell Yifan not to show up but it’s too late he can hear him keying the passcode to unlock his front door. “Honey, I’m home!” Yifan says jokingly like he always does and Junmyeon wants desperately to disappear. “I see that they just let anyone past security these days.” Junmyeon hears his father say gruffly and rushes in to save his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> “Yifan! I was going to call you. My parents just showed up out of nowhere. I’m sorry about our date.” Junmyeon says the last part softly so that only Yifan can hear. “Don’t worry about it.” Yifan says trying not that hard to suppress his small smile at how flustered Junmeyon is. Unable to resist he leans down to peck the top of Junmyeon’s head but is interrupted by a throat loudly clearing. Yifan jumps, having forgotten that they weren’t alone. “Umm here.” Yifan says in Mandarin, he needs a bit to remember how to speak Korean. It’s only then that Junmyeon notices that Yifan is handing him some golden balloons. A one and two zeros. “Did you walk in here carrying those? What if someone saw you?” It’s hard to take the lecture seriously when Junmyeon can’t hold back the obvious awe in his eyes. “I was careful don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“But sti…”</p><p>“Does this friend of yours not know how to greet his elders?” Junmyeon’s father interrupts his son’s protest and Yifan blushes. “My apologies. Hello sir. I am Wu Yifan.” He introduces self bowing deeply. Junmyeon had no idea that his boyfriend could be so intimidated by anyone. Junmyeon’s father gives Yifan a stern look. “How dare you look down on me!” He scolds the taller male. Yifan is on his knees before he can stop to think about it, ready to apologise profusely for his genetics. “Dad! Stop it!” Junmyeon whines and his father immediately drops the act and chuckles. “You’re no fun, my son.”</p><p>“Yifan get up, he’s just making fun of you.” Junmyeon says giving his boyfriend a hand. If Yifan wasn’t embarrassed before he certainly was now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Surprisingly, Junmyeon’s mother was on her best behaviour that night. Not once, did she do anything crazy like call Yifan her son in law to his face or ask when they getting married. No she’s a grown woman who knows how to pretend to be normal until Yifan was no longer around. Junmyeon really loves her. He really doesn’t acknowledge enough how blessed that he is to have her. She didn’t even bring attention to the fact that they were wearing matching shirts until Yifan had left. Junmyeon had complained and said that it was super cringey when Yifan got them. Yifan was nice enough not to point out that his words lose their meaning if he’s trying the shirt on unprompted while he’s saying them.</p><p> </p><p>It’s funny really how good his mum’s act was. Yifan was practically sweating the whole evening, trying to gain his parents’ approval, meanwhile back at the ranch his mother is still referring to Yifan exclusively as Son in Law as if he didn’t have a name. Junmyeon really needs to treat his father better, the poor man must have had such a hard time if his wife is this good at playing games. It’s no wonder he was so obviously – well obvious to his son anyway – entertained by how nervous Yifan was the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of it all, Junmyeon had a great time that night and he could tell that Yifan did too. For a moment, the end wasn’t something that was niggling in the back of his mind. For a moment, Junmyeon let himself have this. For a moment, Junmyeon let himself believe that maybe love could be enough.</p><p> </p><p>Spoiler Alert: It wasn’t.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Six Months Later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Aren’t you in the military? Why do I hear from you more often these days?”</p><p>“Sorry Mum. I promise to be a better son.”</p><p>“You are the best son.”</p><p>“I’m telling hyung you said that.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” She says unbothered and making him chuckle. “I love you, Mum.”</p><p>“I love you too. Now tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Nothing is wrong.”</p><p>“When  did I become the mother of a liar?” Junmyeon stays silent not knowing what to say. Or rather he knows what to say, he just doesn’t know how to say it.</p><p>“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“Minseok hyung was there. You already know.”</p><p>“You still have to say the words.”</p><p><em>Let’s break up. </em>Yifan’s voice in his head replays for the millionth time since they were first spoken three and a half months ago.</p><p>“Does it have to be today?”</p><p>“No but it would be better if it was.”</p><p>“I know… Tomorrow. I’ll say the words tomorrow” Junmyeon just wants to lie to himself for one more day. It’s been just one more day for almost four months now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I listened to Don’t Talk Me Down by JoJo about three times when writing this.</p><p>Hoping to post the next chapter by Thursday (25 June) but won’t be any sooner.</p><p>Is it bad that I low-key want someone to attack me in the comments? Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And The Beginning of Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s still Wednesday where I am but whatever it’s Thursday somewhere😂</p><p>I went through it with this chapter. I went further than I planned in some parts and held back in others. I am no longer in charge of this story. I am just a mere vessel.</p><p>Listened to some more JoJo while writing this, particularly Small Things and Think About You, then I threw in Freaking Out by Spencer Sutherland just to shake things up. There’s a more but ya’ll ain’t here for my playlist. Onto the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon had been 5 months into his military service when it happened. When the trigger that forced him to say the words was pulled. Over the last 5 months, Junmyeon had gotten really good at holding it in. Holding in all the love he still has for Yifan. Looking back it makes sense that Junmyeon was caught so off guard by something so small. It was pretty on brand for him actually. His years as Suho the idol made him good at pretending. Made him great at deflecting. Made him  near perfect at keeping it together. There’s just one problem with that though, and that’s that as a result Junmyeon never really deals with anything. So when he was walking by a group of U.S soldiers and he heard someone refer to one of them as <em>Chris</em>, that’s when Junmyeon lost it. He knows that it could not have possibly been his Kris, but he checked anyway. He didn’t even have time to think about it. His body moved on his own accord snapping around to get a good look.</p><p> </p><p>What killed him was not the disappointment that seeped into his bones at all the <em>wrong </em>faces. It was not that he looked even though he knew… he <em>knew… </em>that there was no way. No, what killed him was how unprepared he was to hear that name. A name that he hasn’t used in about ten months. Not since that first kiss. Junmyeon was prepared for about every variation of Yifan there was but he forgot about the name that started all of this almost a year ago. The name that used to leave a sour taste in his mouth. Junmyeon almost lost feeling in his legs, but he quickly regained his composure in a way only someone who’s spent years living as an idol can. But if Junmyeon was a little more distant than usual after that, then nobody was going to be the one to call him out on it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first time Junmyeon was with someone who wasn’t Yifan was not a mistake. It was about three months since the Chris incident. Eight months into his military service and he was on break for the weekend. The first thing he did was head to his parents’ place and let his mum baby him. He pretended to fall for his dad’s pranks. He didn’t put up a fight whenever his brother pulled the hyung card. He did everything he could to make them extra happy, hoping that enough of their joy would rub off on him before he met up with his friends. They had insisted on them all going out that night and having some fun. Junmyeon was finally at a place where he could talk about his breakup and not die a little inside. He was finally at a place where he could see himself getting over Yifan. So with a few drinks in everyone’s system, the DJ playing all the right songs, Sehun and Baekhyun on either side of him, telling him that he “Just needs to fuck someone new”, and the strange conflicted look on Yixing’s face whenever they did, Junmyeon followed his friends’ advice. Junmyeon took a deep breath before making eye contact with the beautiful stranger at the bar who’d been sending him shy smiles all night. He mouths a casual ‘hi’ at them, making them blush.</p><p> </p><p>For all the shy smiles and blushing, Junmyeon’s beautiful stranger obviously knew what they were doing. It was a pretty good time. At least out of context.. He had enough drinks in his system that he was able to not think so much while laying down in a stranger’s bed. But he was sober enough to be able to legally drive himself back home at the end of the night. Call it the young and single version of The Goldilocks Zone. Not too sober, not too drunk but just right. So when Junmyeon was eating breakfast – or rather brunch – the next day and assessing how he was feeling about the night before’s encounter, he wasn’t surprised to find that he regrets nothing. It was not a mistake and he would not take it back even if he could. Still he won’t deny that there was someone else on his mind the entire time. That’s what possessed him to pickup his phone and call Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you called the wrong number.” Yifan states and Junmyeon can see why. Neither have attempted to contact the other since Yifan flew out from China to breakup with Junmyeon in person the day before Junmyeon enlisted. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you.” Junmyeon is going to treat himself to Ice cream after this for not stuttering at hearing Yifan’s voice after so long. He deserves it. “Oh.” Yifan is unable to hold back the surprise and hope in his voice at that. Not that he would even if he could. “What did you want?”</p><p>“You might have broken my heart, but I broke yours first, and I see that now. Fan ah…” Yifan’s breath hitches at Junmyeon’s affectionate pet name use. It’s be a <em>minute. </em>“I’m so sorry that I couldn’t trust in us. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t say the words. That I still can’t say the words but please believe me when I say that I want to. I want to so bad. I still mean them so much.” This was more than what Junmyeon had wanted to say, but something about talking  to the man after so long is messing with Junmyeon’s brain to mouth filter. “Fuck.” The fact that Yifan is swearing in English, is the only thing that clues Junmyeon into the fact he’s not the only one whose brain to mouth filter is shutting down. “Fuck Myeonie. I miss you so fucking much.” Yifan says still in English but Junmyeon understands all the same. Junmyeon almost feels like Yifan is in the room with him. He can almost make out Yifan’s internal struggles showing on that handsome face of his. He can see Yifan running a hand through his perfectly styled hair, not caring about messing it up, as he paces around the room in his mind’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going so crazy without you. Baby. I don’t care about that anymore. I don’t care if you never say the words. You can say ‘me too’ for the rest of our lives and I’ll listen every time. I promise to say the words enough for the both of us.” Yifan rambles switching back to Korean. Junmyeon is dangerously close to having a heart attack. He might have swallowed the last of his fears and said the words if it weren’t for Yifan’s next words. “But it killed me every time you would look at me with those eyes, like you were waiting for me to leave. Sometimes you would talk about the future, and it was clear that you didn’t see me in it. I tried to not let it mess me up, but it did. I tried to tell you I was not going anywhere, but nothing I did was enough to make you believe me, and I got in my own head. I started to think that maybe, it wasn’t that I couldn’t get you to believe me, but that it was that you didn’t want to believe me. And for the first time in my life, I hated myself, because I wasn’t good enough.”</p><p>“Yifan…”</p><p>“Myeonie, why did you call me? I only just stopped asking Yixing about you.” Junmyeon wants to cry. How can Yifan say all that, call him Myeonie and then sound so tired? What is Junmyeon supposed to do with that? “I mis..”</p><p>“Don’t.” Yifan interrupts. “Don’t say the words unless you’re ready to deal with the consequences. If you say them I won’t be able to hold myself back anymore. Don’t say that you miss me if you’re just going to regret it later on. Yeah, feeling insecure sucks. Nobody fucks me up like you. But what sucked the most, was being an excuse for you to hate yourself.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that you said that.”</p><p>“Am I wrong?”</p><p><em>No</em>. Junmyeon thinks and it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, even if he never says it out loud. Yifan takes Junmyeon’s silence as answer enough and sighs. “Junmyeon, I love you.” Junmyeon flinches at the use of his full name as if he’s been slapped. “I’m going to stop waiting for you now.” Yifan says without giving Junmyeon a chance to respond. “You should.” Junmyeon says softly, the <em>but I don’t want you to </em>left unspoken. “But…”</p><p>“But?” Junmyeon couldn’t hide the hope in his voice if he tried. “But if you call me again… I’ll still pickup.”</p><p>Yifan doesn’t give Junmyeon a chance to respond before hanging up, giving Junmyeon a lot to think about.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took an hour after that phone call, for Junmyeon to realise that his thoughts were the last things that he should be alone with. Especially if he was meant to return the military base the next day with his head clear. That’s how he found himself hidden away in the corner of an ice-cream parlour with his brother in total silence. It was obvious that Junmyeon had something on his mind but Dongkyu was not in any rush to get it out. Dongkyu has lived as Junmyeon’s older brother long enough to know that nothing in the world will get him to open up before he is 100% ready. “Do you think that I hate myself?” Junmyeon blurts out the question, his ice-cream almost untouched and starting to melt. Dongkyu was not sure what he had been expecting but that was certainly not it. “Who told you that?”</p><p>“Hyung. Please.”</p><p>“Don’t have access to your thoughts so I can’t answer that.” Junmyeon sighs at the unhelpful answer and is about to tell his brother to forget that he asked, when his brother cautiously continues. “But… I think that if you treated everyone the way you treat yourself, then I don’t think that you would have any friends.”</p><p>“How do I treat myself?”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain… sometimes you act like if you don’t get everything absolutely perfect then that makes you an idiot. But even if you do get everything right you then you find another part of yourself to pick at. Then there’s how you never let yourself have anything good. You’ve been like this since you were a kid, but it got worse after you debuted.” Dongkyu is rambling now, his thoughts all over the place, trying to put them into words. “Don’t misunderstand me. I’m so proud of everything that you’ve done but, I sometimes wonder if someone like you can handle the consequences of fame. You’ve always been someone who will never be comfortable having something good without earning it first, and that is what brought you as far as you have come but…” Dongkyu sighs unsure on whether or not he should say what he’s thinking. “But?” Junmyeon presses, his eyes desperate. “But you are also someone who will never feel good enough no matter what the reality is, and someone like that is a little too perfect a candidate for an idol.” Junmyeon has no idea why his brother’s words felt so brutal. Maybe it’s that he has nothing to to say to contradict him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know when I was the most proud of you?” Junmyeon shakes his head staring at down into his bowl of now almost completely melted ice-cream. “When we had that fight when you were in middle school.  Remember you ran away from home and spent the night at the Sauna?” Dongkyu says with a small chuckle. Junmyeon had no idea that they were at the point that they could laugh about that night, but apparently they are if the small smile that briefly fought through was any indication. “You were so mad and stupid, but that was the first time you acted like someone who was worthy. I knew then that if it was important enough, not even you could get in your way.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ten Months Later </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Junmyeon returned from the military to hundreds of his fans waiting for him at the military base. He was so overwhelmed by all the love he felt, that he surprised everyone there and let the tears freely fall down his cheeks, the brightest grin on his face that they had ever seen. Standing here with all his fans, his friends and his family who came out to welcome him, Junmyeon had never felt so loved. Not because he had never had it before, but because he was finally at the point where he could allow himself to receive it. Junmyeon’s heart has never been so full. For the first time in a while, Junmyeon was not thinking about Wu Yifan at all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It was a week before his return, when Junmyeon reached out to Yifan. Ten months had passed since <em>that</em> phone call without a word between the exes. Not that Junmyeon didn’t come close to calling about a thousand times since then. The only thing that stopped him each time was Yifan’s words that day. <em>“Don’t say the words unless you’re ready to deal with the consequences.”</em>  Those words played in his head every time he found himself scrolling down his contact list, about to call Yifan. For both of their sakes, he was going to listen. Until he was sure that he was done running; until he was ready to let himself be happy, Junmyeon was not going to call Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon did not expect it to take so long to get there though. By the time he felt ready enough to call Yifan, it was about nine months later. Yifan had said that he would pickup if Junmyeon called but had also said that he was going to stop waiting, and a lot can happen in nine months. That is probably why he put off reaching out to Yifan for a few weeks. Which is how he found himself texting Yifan instead.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>I know that it’s been 10 months but I’m back from the military soon. If I called would you still pick up?</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Junmyeon had quickly pressed send before he could think about it too much. He watched as one tick became two. He watched as those ticks turned blue. He watched as his screen told him that Yifan was typing. Junmyeon watched and watched but the reply never came. A year ago, Junmyeon might have taken that as response enough and given up right there, but he owes it to the older man to put in more effort than just a text message. No matter how terrifying that seems.</p><p> </p><p>His family, were of course waiting for him at the military base as well, away from the sea of fans. His mother, true to form, was tearily fussing over her son as soon as he was in arms reach. Junmyeon couldn’t help but tease as if he did not have a fresh wave of tears threatening to fall himself . This, of course, led her to declaring Dongkyu as her only son and telling him to go back for another 18 months. Junmyeon missed her the most.</p><p> </p><p>His parents insisted that Junmyeon head home with them. He would have not turned them done even if they gave him the option. Needless to say, Junmyeon was shocked to walk into his childhood home, with his parents and brother behind him and find someone already there waiting for them. Or rather he was just waiting for Junmyeon, if the smile on that handsome face that he missed so much is any indication. “Jagiya Annyeong”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have I done enough to earn your forgiveness? 🥺</p><p>It’s been a month since I wrote Kris Really Needs To Change his Notification Settings and back then I really thought that that would be the end, but look where we now. Thanks for getting this far you rock! This is it for this universe but feel free to let me know if there is more you want to see.</p><p>Aight I’ll be listening to Ya Ya Ya if you need me.<br/>Kudos, Comment, Share and all that good stuff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>